


in the blood of how we're made

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Tasha is the one assigned to meet Ro when she comes aboard the Enterprise and while she isn't certain of the Ensign at first she can't help but relate to Ro in their shared hard childhoods.





	in the blood of how we're made

The transporter room was empty save for her and Miles; normally this would have been Will’s job to greet the new Ensign who was coming aboard but Picard had pulled her aside after the briefing and informed her of their new crewman’s past history and assigned her as the one to escort Ro Laren to the bridge.

 

Tasha had to admit she wasn’t certain to make of Ro, crewman had died because she had disobeyed orders and the woman had been court martialed. She was only reinstated because they needed her experience with Bajorans. However everything else Tasha had read about Ro was glowing, an exemplary officer if a little temperamental.

 

Tasha blew some hair out of her eyes, thinking idly she needed it cut again. Miles comm beeped with acknowledgement that Ro was ready to beam up and in seconds there was the dizzying array of lights as Ro materialized on the transporter pad.

 

Tasha flashed her a welcome smile, large as she could with being saddled with this assignment when she had other things to do, and stuck out her hand for Ro to take. “Welcome to the Enterprise, I’m Lieutenant Yar.”

 

Ro raised an eyebrow and gave Tasha a once over, it must have been clear to her that Tasha was a member of Security because she scoffed quietly but still took Tasha’s hand to shake. It was a solid handshake, Ro has callus’ that mean she’d lived a hard life not just sitting at a computer all day. If she didn’t know that Ro was a helmsman and Ensign she might think that she worked in Security herself.

 

“Ro Laren. Bajoran names are different than yours so you know. It’s our last name first so I’m Ensign Ro.” She said, her tone slightly defensive and it reminded Tasha of how she herself once was as an Ensign and unsure how people would adapt to her given the world she came from.

 

“I read up about it.” Tasha pulled her hand back after a moment and nodded towards Ro’s earring. “That’s pretty.” She commented and waved a hand to her own ears, “I could never pull that off, too many people might take advantage to it in a fight.”

 

Ro didn’t answer at first, merely staring blankly at Tasha and she was about to move on when Ro said, “It’s worth it.”

 

Tasha tilted her head at that, she’d read up on Bajor and Bajorans after Picard had sent her here, they were a religious people and that earring was associated with it, which is why she reluctantly said next, “I’m afraid you’ll have to remove it, it won’t be allowed here with the uniform.” She gave Ro an apologetic smile and while Ro rolled her eyes still she removed her earring.

 

“You can wear it off duty of course.” Tasha offered quickly and then gestured to the door and for Ro to follow her. “A lot of people do. You’ll see that in Ten Forward.”

 

“I don’t plan on going out much when I’m off duty.” Ro drawled, her hands clutching her bag and she looked uncomfortably.

 

“You should.” Tasha tried to continue the conversation as they stepped in to the turbolift, “If you need the company just let me know.”

 

Ro shot her a look that was a mixture of curiosity and caution. “I’ll think about it.” She said but didn’t sound at all like she would.

 

“I’ll take you to your quarters first so you can drop your bag off and then to the bridge, Captain Picard is looking forward to meeting you.”

 

Ro snorted and muttered something under her breath that Tasha couldn’t quite hear. She took the time to study Ro, frowning slightly. If she had said something that was wrong about the Captain that was certainly worrying from a Security perspective. Suddenly she was all too aware of Ro’s history.

 

“Don’t worry.” Ro must have sensed her studying. “I won’t do anything. I was just saying I don’t think he’s all that excited to meet me.” Ro’s voice was dry and cutting. She had no doubt how people were viewing her.

 

Tasha’s gaze flickered away from her and she thought quietly that Ro seemed to be telling the truth but her overly cautious side still warned her.

 

“No wonder you’re the Security Chief.” Ro said through the silence, “You look calm but are ready to stun me at any second.” She grinned this time when Tasha looked over at her. “I know what a soldier who’s ready to fight looks like.”

 

“Did you pick that up in Bajor?” Tasha could have winced at that but bit the inside of her cheek. She needed to know what Ro was capable of.

 

“I never saw Bajor.” Ro’s hold on her bag tightened minutely. “I grew up on Valo II, in a Bajoran camp. Cardassians penned us in like that.”

 

Unbidden Tasha’s mind flashed back to her own childhood, hiding in sewers and running from gangs, making note of anyone who would try to fight her in a moment’s notice. Tasha cleared her throat slightly, “I grew up on Turkana IV.” She offered, feeling like it was only fair if Ro was willing to share that with her.

 

Ro looked puzzled for a second before it clicked. “So you know what’s it’s like living a long depressing childhood.”

 

She didn’t talk about it much, the memories of Turkana IV still haunted her in dreams sometimes. “Yes.” Tasha answered, a bit clipped. “A do.”

 

Ro noticed she hit a nerve and shrugged it off. “I think we’re here.” She nodded to the turbolift doors that had opened and Tasha was pulled from her memories with a start. She led them down the hall to the quarters that Ro had been assigned to and stood at the doors while she waited for Ro to put her things down.

 

“For what it’s worth,” Tasha said after Ro turned to her again, “No one here cares what my past looks like, they care what my present is and the choices I make as a Starfleet officer.”

 

“I’ve already made bad choices.” Ro frowned and Tasha wished they were back in the turbolift to the moment where Ro had grinned because that frown seemed too commonplace on her.

 

“So work to fix them.” Tasha said, throwing out the challenge like it was nothing. Ro met her eyes, holding her gaze for a little while before she suddenly smirked.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on you for it.” Tasha responded and while it could have been considered a threat she didn’t mean it as such and Ro must have noticed because she actually smiled then, something more genuine than Tasha had seen. “And so you know, there are other places to get a drink that aren’t Ten Forward.”

 

The offer hung in the air for a moment before Ro nodded at it. “I’ll think about that too.”

 

Tasha smiled widely, “Come on, I’ll take you to the Captain now.” She ushered Ro out of the room who brushed past her closer than she really needed to and it made Tasha laugh quietly.

 

A drink might just be the start that Ro needed.


End file.
